


It's Fine (For the Most Part)

by mitchello



Series: Wayne Pack 2020 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Female Dick Grayson, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, not a/b/o, stolen socks, ugly couches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchello/pseuds/mitchello
Summary: Dick shows up at Jason's place and decides to sleep on his couch for a couple of days.Or: Jason doesn't know how to kick Dick out of his apartment.Or: Dick winning a bet to get sibling bonding time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Wayne Pack 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699414
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	It's Fine (For the Most Part)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are doing well as classes start ending. I have my finals this coming week. I really wanted to get this posted earlier but I've had a different story stuck in my head for the last week that I've been working on (it features a garden party, a very expensive liquor up for silent auction, petty Bruce Wayne, Robin Jason Todd, and underage drinking). That one isn't done yet, but I finally got my mind off of it to write this. Whatever this is. 
> 
> This chapter skips time a bit. We've missed most of Tuesday. Maybe we'll fill it in later? Maybe I'll write something from Bruce's point of view? Or maybe Dick's? Tell me what you'd like to see and hopefully it'll inspire me somehow. I love you guys.

3:00 A.M. Wednesday morning, Jason walked into his apartment. It was an old, rundown two-bedroom with cracks in the paint, but it was his. There were several things wrong when he walked in. The lights were on, a pair of shoes that weren’t his were kicked off next to the door, and a medium sized suitcase leaned up against the wall next to the kitchen. Oh, and his older sister was doing pull ups from an exposed metal beam that ran across the ceiling of the main room.

She was wearing a flowy dress, not unusual because Dick hated to wear pants, but the bite on her neck was completely exposed.

The first time Jason sparred against Dick after he’d started living at the Manor, he’d ended up flat on his back. He’d stayed perfectly still, expecting her to bite him or at least nip at his neck. As a new member of the pack, he’d thought he’d be quickly put into his place by the former Robin. Dick never put her teeth anywhere near his neck. She’d gracefully stood up and stretched out a hand to help him up. He hadn’t taken it. His brows had scrunched up and he’d asked her what her deal was. He’d asked why she just hadn’t bitten him yet. Dick had turned a serious face to Jason and explained that they didn’t bite. “Jason, I’m never going to bite you. Bruce is never going to bite you and if he ever puts his teeth anywhere near you, I’ll give him a right hook so mean he’ll have to get new ones. We’re heroes. We don’t fight to establish a higher place in the pack, we fight for the good of the world. We don’t bite people. Actually, if the situation calls for it… I’m pretty sure I bit Dent’s arm once. But you get what I mean,” she’d said. Jason had scrunched up his face and asked if Bruce had ever bitten Dick. She’d assured him that Bruce had never. Jason hadn’t believed her and spent the next months waiting for a nip from any member of his new pack. He’d even found himself looking Dick over when she’d appear after fighting with Bruce to see if she’d finally gotten bit. To his surprise, no matter how angry Dick got Bruce, he never bit her. That’s why seeing the deep puncture wounds on Dick’s neck threw him off a little. Though, they looked a lot better than they had Monday morning.

Dick made some sort of noise in greeting as Jason stepped into the open room. He threw the duffle bag holding his red hood ensemble onto his raggedy-ass couch. “Nice dress.”

His sister grunted and did another pull up before letting go of the beam. She landed with a flourish and a twirl. “Bruce put the stuff from my old apartment in storage for when I got back. I picked up the necessities earlier.”

“And you decided to come bum at my place?” He leaned against the wall and began to unlace his boots.

“Got tired of the Manor and you and Tim are both doing the thing where you won’t say no to me because you’re worried. I’m taking full advantage.”

“I don’t even own a TV, Dickie, and sometimes you can hear the rats in the walls.” He got both of his boots pulled off. “It’s not exactly a 5-Star hotel.”

Dick raised a brow in response like she was telling Jason he needed better excuses if he was going to get her to leave.

Really, he didn’t care that she was there. He was just giving her a hard time. “You’ll have to sleep on the couch. I got it at a flea market and I’m pretty sure it’s haunted by its previous owners.” He crossed to the kitchen area of the room.

“I’m pretty sure the whole apartment is haunted. But if you really want me to go...”

Jason got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. “It’s witching hour and you’re going to drive all the way back to the Manor?”

Dick snorted. “No. That defeats the whole purpose of why I’m out. I can find somewhere else.”

Jason’s mind flashed to the grimy hotels nearby that charged by the hour. He also knew that Dick was stubborn enough to sleep in them if she really didn’t want to be at the Manor.

His sister walked over and leaned against the counter. His eyes wandered back to the bite. He felt a flash of anger towards Deathstroke.

Dick read him easily enough. “It’s not that bad.” She motioned towards her neck.

Jason let out a sharp laugh. “Keep telling yourself that.” There was no way in hell it wasn’t ‘that bad’.

Dick stole a drink from Jason’s glass then changed the subject, “Heard you and Timmy went through my stuff yesterday.”

“Technically, Tim went through your stuff. I was just on the phone.”

“Well Tim said you encouraged the snooping.”

Jason sent a _you’re shitting me, you believe that?_ look at his sister.

She ignored it. “I’m planning on zeta-ing to the Mountain in the afternoon to train Tim’s team. I was wondering if you’d come.”

“Wondering or guilting me?”

“Which option gets you there?”

“I thought you weren’t Nightwing-ing.”

“Criminals don’t take bitten women seriously, but I don’t need it to be healed to punch Timmy’s friends.”

“You know if you designed the suit to go up to your neck instead of that ridiculous ‘V’, you wouldn’t have to wait.” Jason dumped the rest of the water and set the glass at the edge of the sink.

Dick gently kicked his calf in annoyance. “You sound like Alfred.”

“Just Alfred? I thought Bruce would already be showing you new designs.”

“He’s too busy being all guilty and self-loathing. ‘If I’d only looked deeper when you’d disappeared’,” she imitated Bruce’s voice with frightening accuracy. “Got him into giving me a massage for my cramps, though.”

“Did you bring your meds with you?”

Dick’s entire face brightened. “Does this mean you’re not kicking me out?” She reached out a hand to scent mark him, but Jason swatted it away.

“I’m going to shower. You can stay here if you want but beware the ghost-couch.” Jason started towards his room to grab his clothes. When he made his way to the apartment’s only bathroom, he found Dick leaning against the wall next to its door.

“You never told me if you were down to train Tim’s team with me or not.”

Jason sighed. “Fuck it. Fine. I’ll go with you.”

Dick brought the hand that was behind her back out in front of him. She was holding his socks. “Tim said you’d do the sibling bonding if you got your socks back. I said I could get you to agree without bargaining with them.”

“You’re a monster.”

“But not the worst kind.”

***

Dick was sparring with Wonder Girl while the rest of Tim’s team watched. Jason was watching them watch Dick. None of the kids, other than Tim, were wolves and Jason was willing to bet real money none of them had ever seen a bad bite in their lives. As soon as Dick had walked in the room, all their eyes had glued onto her neck and they’d only looked away because Tim had growled at them.

Tim stood next to him with his phone out. He looked casual but Jason was 90% sure the kid was writing notes and moves in order to better his strategy.

Bart Allen approached Tim from his other side and pulled his sleeve to get his attention.

“What’s up Bart?” Tim asked, looking away from his phone.

“Um… That mark—” he put his hand to his neck to mimic where the bite was on Dick—“it’s a wolf thing, right? A hierarchy thing.”

“Yup.” Tim looked back down at his phone.

A beat of silence passed. Bart still stood next to Tim with a tight look on his face. “Is it from Batman?”

Tim made a choked sound and snapped his head towards Bart. Tim stared. His face displayed open horror at the idea.

Jason decided to intervene. “Not from Batman.”

“Oh. Well, it looks bad.”

Then Bart ran off to god knows where and Tim directed his stare to Jason.

“This is going to become gossip, isn’t it?”

“For sure,” Jason replied. Tim shook his head and the two brothers looked at their sister as she brought herself up on one hand and executed a kick that thrust Wonder Girl onto her back.

She gave Wonder Girl a few notes on the mat. “Jason and Superboy. You’re up.”

Jason had a fun time messing around with Tim’s team. After a few hours, the three siblings sat on a couch, freshly showered, holding bottles of Ramune.

A sly grin climbed onto Dick’s face. “Your team is pretty okay, Tim.”

“They’ve got some moves.”

“But some things they can work on,” Jason said. He took a drink of Ramune as Tim nodded his head in agreement.

“Great. It looks like we’re all in agreement.”

Jason and Tim shared a look of half confusion, half fear.

“Agreement of what?” Jason asked. He started making an exit strategy.

“Same time again tomorrow!”

***

Dick had stayed over at Jason’s again.

She had been right. He and Tim were not able to say no to her. They’d both been convinced to go back to the Mountain. Apparently, Tim had to be anyways because Bruce and Black Canary were running a training exercise. 

Jason pointed out that if the two Leaguers were going to be there, it was pointless for him and Dick to tag along. Then, Dick had reasonably laid out that Jason had nothing better to do and it would be fun to watch the kids suffer through whatever B had planned for them.

So there they were. Dick and Jason leaned up against the wall observing the kids try to make their way through a complex situation set up by Batman and Black Canary.

At this point, several of the kids were mumbling string of curses, including Tim.

“Makes you feel good to have graduated from this, huh?” Jason whispered to Dick as Superboy and Impulse bumped into each other and almost made a ‘bomb’ detonate.

“What, people assessing your skills through putting you into impossible situations then following it up with a list of everything you did wrong?”

“Yeah. I love not being the one on the end of the Bat’s criticisms.”

“I’d take B’s over an assassin-mercenary’s any day. I’m going to go get a drink. You want anything?”

“Strawberry Ramune.”

Dick started making her way from the room when Jason heard the zeta announce the arrival of Arsenal. With all the noise from the training exercise going on, he doubted anyone else had heard it. Moments later, Roy Harper strut into the room. His shoulders were pulled back and his steps were filled with purpose. The archer gave everyone in the room a once over. His eyes lingered over Dick longer than necessary and Jason felt the need to growl like Tim had the previous day.

Two things happened at once: the kids beat the simulator and ‘congratulations’ popped up on the holoscreen just as Roy Harper made it across the room so he was mask to mask with Batman. Without warning, Roy pulled his arm back and punched Bruce in the face with a killer left hook.

By now, everyone was staring at the scene. Roy didn’t seem to care. He spun around and started walking over to Dick who was wearing her _I’m in trouble_ face. A rare expression, considering Dick got away with everything. She met Roy halfway and the man leaned over and rubbed his cheek across the top of her head.

A snarl ripped through Jason’s throat without his permission. He felt better when he heard Tim doing the same from the other side of the room. To put it plainly, Roy Harper was not Wayne Pack and Waynes were notoriously a ride or die pack. They were strictly a one-pack group. Roy scent marking Dick was a sign of him claiming her as a part of his pack and that was not flying with Jason or Tim.

Before anyone could move, Dick was pulling Roy out of the room.


End file.
